


sing you to sleep

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Ray finds Gerard it's late afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for Ragingrainbow's [Aftercare Is...](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/34883.html) pan-fandom aftercare fest.
> 
> The anonymous prompt was: _Gerard's been playing with (someone, possibly Bert?) but they've left him to handle subdrop alone, but Ray understands the signs and looks after him for as long as it takes because Ray <3_<3 Gerard (and Gerard <3_<3 Ray). It is snuggle central._
> 
> Beta by Ande
> 
> Title from _The Light Behind Your Eyes_ by My Chemical Romance

By the time Ray finds Gerard it's late afternoon. 

Ray has checked the lobby, and the bus, and Gerard's room twice, and the third time he hears a quiet whimper, like a puppy. When he rounds the far side of the second bed, he finds Gerard curled on the floor, wedged between the bed and an easy chair. Ray almost misses him in the dimness of the room.

"Gee?" Ray's first thought, uncharitably, is that Gerard's fallen off the wagon. "Hey, you okay?" He notices that Gerard's shivering, even though he's wearing a hoodie and it's been pretty warm all day. Gerard huddles in on himself at the sound of Ray's voice, wrapping his arms protectively around his head. 

Ray sees splotches of color, purple and red, vivid against the pale skin of Gerard's wrists. The flesh is raw and abraded, and Ray stares for a long moment before putting two and two together. "Hey, hey, Gee," he says, low and soothing. He puts his hand on Gerard's leg, trying to reassure him.

Gerard turns toward Ray and he looks _wrecked_ , tear tracks streaking through the remains of days-old makeup. "Ray?" His voice wobbles. "I asked him to stay, but he said he couldn't, said he had to go, and I got scared—"

"Shush," Ray soothes. "I'm going to take care of you, Gee."

"Okay," Gerard says, and he sounds so young that Ray has to take a slow, deep breath against the rage that threatens to overwhelm him.

"Let's get you off the floor." He pulls Gerard up and helps him sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to get you some water and some asprin—"

"No," Gerard says softly, shaking his head. "No pills."

Ray sighs, thinks about arguing, but in the end, nods. Since he got clean, Gerard's refused all drugs, even something as innocuous as cold medicine. "Okay." Ray fills one of the cheap motel cups with water and carries it over to Gerard. Gerard's still trembling; Ray doesn't think he can drink the water without spilling it everywhere, so Ray wraps his hand around Gerard's and helps him lift the cup to his mouth.

Gerard finishes the water and Ray sets the cup aside. Gerard is pale and shaky, lost and vulnerable. Ray's done his research and in his head he has a checklist of things that he should do to take care of Gerard: clean and bandage his wrists, stabilize his blood sugar by making him eat, get him to take a shower and change into clean, comfortable clothes. . .

He isn't going to do any of that, because what Gerard clearly needs, right now, is to be held and petted and comforted, and Ray can do that. Ray can totally do that, and when Gerard is feeling better, Ray'll do all those other things to take care of Gerard.

"Get under the covers," he says, and Gerard does, moving slowly, like he's afraid he's going to break something if he's not careful. Ray slides in behind him, wrapping his arms securely around Gerard and holding him. "I've got you, Gee," he murmurs. "I'll keep you safe."

Gerard shudders and relaxes against Ray with a sigh.

-fin-


End file.
